Turning machines are primarily used for producing rotation symmetrical work pieces, in that a turning steel is run along the work piece in an engaging manner, wherein the work piece is driven about a C-axis in rotation, and thus the turning steel is run in x-direction for so-called face turning or moved in z-direction for so-called longitudinal turning.
In order to also be able to perform non-rotation symmetrical processing at turned components of this type in the same clamping step in this turning, if is known to not only attach stationary tools, like e.g. turning tools, at the tool support but also tools that are configured to be driven in rotation like drills and mills which are inserted into a tools spindle at the tool support and which are driven in rotation.
Since a rotational position of a fixated work piece is additionally adjustable through a controlled C-axis of the work piece spindle, milling can be performed at any location of the circumference of the work piece, e.g. through a driven mill or transversal bore holes can be introduced typically when the work piece is standing still.
For this purpose, at least the tool spindle that is drivable in rotation has to be movable in addition to a first transversal direction in a second transversal direction relative to the rotation axis, thus the Y-direction.
In this context, it is known to place a Y-slide on the X-side of the tool support, wherein the Y-slide carries the tool spindle.
Typically, tool holders for rotating and also for stationary tools can be inserted into the tool spindle that can be drivable in rotation and also still standing, so that milling, drilling or also turning operations can be performed through the same tool receiver.
Typically a tool revolver is used as a tool support, wherein the tool revolver includes plural tool receivers, wherein some tool receivers are configured for receiving tools that are drivable in rotation through a rotational drive, wherein other tool receivers are configured for receiving stationary turning tools.
The technical complexity, however, for a tool revolver with its plural tool receivers is rather high and the usability is limited in that the tool revolver is typically only shiftable into rotational positions, where the desired tool receiver protrudes in the direction of the rotational center, but not in intermediary positions.
However, when the complexity for a tool revolver shall be avoided and stationary and also driven tools shall be alternatively inserted into the same tool receiver, also this has the disadvantage, that the machining forces imparted upon the tool are also imparted upon the rotationally supported tool spindle, even when the work piece is machined with stationary tools, so that the machining forces load the bearings of the tools spindle, even when no driven tools are used, which even loads the bearing on one side which causes premature wear.
Another disadvantage is that when a Y-axis is provided typically the Y-slide sits directly on the X-slide, and the X-slide sits on the Z-slide, and optionally the tool receiver is configured pivotable on the Y-slide, e.g. about B-axis.
This, however, yields a configuration that is not compact, has a lot of overhang, and which is heavy, in particular not well-suited for conventional turning machines with a tool spindle, that is arranged horizontal, in for particular Z-supports which are arranged adjacent to one another in a horizontal support plane.